Space Rabbit
"Space Rabbit" is an episode of the series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, the first episode of season 2. Synopsis Todd and Farah are on the run from the law, heading to small town Bergsberg, Montana in search of Dirk. Mysteriously, Bart’s search for Ken takes her to the same small town, where odd, unexplainable events are starting to take place. Plot ... Behind the scenes *The episode title comes from dialogue spoken by Todd, wondering whether the rabbit he then chased was "some kind of space rabbit!" *The FBI Most Wanted profiles shown on Hobbs' screen read: TODD BROTZMAN DATE OF BIRTH: Nov 15, 1981 SEX: M HAIR: Brown EYES: Blue HEIGHT: 5' 6" REMARKS T. Brotzman is wanted in connection with vandalism and fleeing authorities, may be armed. Suspect in a recent arson as well as kidnapping. AMANDA BROTZMAN DATE OF BIRTH: Oct 23, 1993 SEX: F HAIR: Brown EYES: Brown HEIGHT: 5' 3" REMARKS A. Brotzman is sister of Todd Brotzman, also a wanted felon. May have a connection to missing person Jacob Vogle. FARAH BLACK DATE OF BIRTH: May 30, 1995 SEX: F HAIR: Black EYES: Brown HEIGHT: 5' 6" REMARKS Wanted in connection with unresolved case B781-82. May be an associate of Todd Brotzman (See file B832-41). Cast Starring *Samuel Barnett as Dirk Gently *Elijah Wood as Todd Brotzman *Hannah Marks as Amanda Brotzman *Fiona Dourif as Bart Curlish *Jade Eshete as Farah Black *Mpho Koaho as Ken *Dustin Milligan as Hugo Friedkin *Osric Chau as Vogel Guest Starring *Tyler Labine as Sherlock Hobbs *Amanda Walsh as Suzie Boreton *Christopher Russell as Panto Trost *Izzie Steele as Tina Tevetino *Roger Cross as as Eddie Black *Lee Majdoub as Silas Dengdamor *Aleks Paunovic as Wygar Oak *Alexia Fast as Mona Wilder *and John Hannah as The Mage Co-Starring *Amitai Marmorstein as Lieutenant Assistent *Jared Ager-Foster as Scott Boreton *John Stewart as Bob Boreton *Sean Campbell as Dan Samuels *Byron Bertram as Cavatos Leader *Fraser Corbett, Darcy Hinds as Dengamor Thugs *Daniel Boileau as Security Guard *Nathan Dashwood as Cavatos Thug *Robert Corness as Project Moloch Uncredited *Bentley as Rapunzel the Corgi *Titan as Agrajag Crew *Directed by: Douglas Mackinnon *Written by: Max Landis *Executive Producers: Max Landis, Robert C. Cooper, Arvind Ethan David, Zainir Aminullah, Ted Adams, David Ozer, David Alpert, Rick Jacobs *Co-Executive Producer: Matt Goldman *Consulting Producers: Russel Friend, Garrett Lerner *Produced by: Chris Foss *Director of Photography: Samy Inayeh *Production Designer: Tom Hallbauer *Original Score Produced by: Jeff Russo *Music by: The Newton Brothers *Editor: Allan Lee *Casting by: Barbara Fiorentino, CSA; Karina Walters, CSA *Co-Producer: Ben Brafman, Justin Lillehei *Executive Story Editor: Sinead Daly *Story Editor: Molly Nussbaum *Original Casting by: Mary Vernieu, CSA; Venus Kanani, CSA *Production Manager: Brian Dick *First Assistant Director: Richard Worden *Second Assistant Director: Annabelle Wilczur *Costume Designer: Julie Carnahan *Canadian Casting by: Tiffany Mak, CSA *Art Directors: Jasmine Garnet, Gregory Clarke *Set Decorator: Sam Higgins *Property Master: Jonathan Drover *Construction Supervisor: Chris Thompson *Assistant Costume Designer: Bren Moore *Key Make-Up Artist: Joyce Tu *Key Hairstylist: Connie Agawin *US Casting Associate: Terese Classen *Extras Casting: Lisa Ratke *Camera Operators: Timothy Muir Spencer, Martin Udo Hass *Chief Lighting Technician: Paul Slatter *Key Grip: Steve Sherlock *Production Sound Mixer: Eric Lamontagne *Script Supervisor: Tahnee Curtis *Production Accountant: Scotch JD Crisostomo *Production Coordinator: Melyssa Rose *Script Coordinator: Karen Murphy *Producers' Assistants: Neil Champagne, Zoë Neary *Location Manager: Shawn Flynn *Transportation Coordinator: Jim Perenseff *Special Effects Coordinator: Bill Ryan *Stunt Coordinator: Jodi Stecyk *Post Production Supervisor: Kerry McDowall *Post Production Coordinator: Meredith Murgatroyd *Assistant Editors: Cody McDonald, Justin Li *Music Supervisor: Matt Biffa *Music Editor: Paul Shatto *Additional Music: Cristobal Tapia de Veer *Audio Post-Production: dbc sound inc. *Sound Design: Pat Haskill *Dialogue Editor: Gord Hillier *Foley Artist: Maureen Murphy *Mix Technician: Gord Sproule *Re-Recording Mixers: Bill Sheppard, Dean Giammarco *Video Post Production: Encore Vancouver *Online Editor: Fred W. Richters *Colorist: Thor Roos *Main Title: Prologue *Visual Effects Supervisor: Lawren Bancroft-Wilson *Visual Effects Producer: Kerrington Harper *Visual Effects: CVD VFX, Darkroom Digital Effects Inc., The Suburbs VFX *Production Services Provided: Stalwart Films, LLC *Tax Incentive Consulting Services: Canada Film Capital *Clearances: Entertainment Clearances, Inc. *Crossbow Design: Adam Savage Notes *Suzie Boreton's experiences during the episode heavily mirror Todd Brotzman's in his first episode: Being rudely awoken by their car outside being damaged by their landlord/son screaming at them for rent/tickets ("Are you a historian/nutritionist?"), being locked out of their home (accompanied by the same music), going to work at an unliked job, meeting a strange man (Dirk/Mage: "Have you noticed an acceleration of strangeness in your life?"), witnessing the death of their landlord/boss and another scene of carnage (penthouse/Cavatos). Holistic Connections * Dirk Gently is put through several trials to prove/disprove whether he is psychic or not. He fails many of his test but in Very Erectus he was shown to have predicted what Todd Brotzman's drawing was before he saw it. * Hugo Friedkin can be seen squeezing the toy that Martin from the Rowdy 3 was often seen squeezing in Season 1. In the end of the episode it is revealed to be the shapeshifter from Project Blackwing that Friedkin had mentioned wanting to find. Friedkin also mentions being upset that they don't have the subject who can turn invisible in custody. This subject is theorized by some fans to be the Mage who also appears in the episode. * Farah Black's brother Eddie mentions that Farah always had "problems". Farah's mental issues were brought up by Agent Weedle in Watkin * During a dream Farah mentions that Thor helped them break Dirk out. Dirk mentioned having a case dealing with Thor in Horizons. He also sees Todd and Farah wearing the Gorilla and Giraffe masks from the previous season.